


A good time

by silkarc



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: Franky offers Bea a "good time".





	

_What a shit week_ , Franky thought to herself, frowning. Her girl had gotten out, which she was supposed to be happy about - and would be if she wasn’t so damn frustrated. Desire to fuck aside, her time on the throne as top dog had also come to an end. _That’s not so bad though_ , Franky mused. Sometimes she felt relieved about it, but other times she felt pissed off.

Today, it was the latter, not helped by the Bea squad laughing over some shitty card game. Franky cast a frown towards Bea, meeting cold eyes dead on with her own. _Bitch never ever flinches_ , Franky thought, glaring as Bea just stood there and basked in her newfound glory. _Oh, she’s loving the attention alright,_ Franky figured.

“Oi Franky,” Bea called over, and gestured her head back in a small nod. Franky rolled her eyes, unfolded her arms and begrudgingly walked up to the woman who she’d never accept as a leader, “a word,” Bea said, grabbing Franky’s arm before she could react.

“Fuck, what now?” Franky asked, not bothering to hide the irritation from her voice. Bea said nothing and urged her towards the shower block. Franky didn’t feel too worried. Maxine had stayed behind so whatever it was about, it didn’t involve her being bashed.

Franky followed Bea into the shower block, then breathed out a puff of angry air, folded her arms, and looked at the other woman expectantly.

“Found out more shit’s been coming in,” Bea said, glaring at Franky.

“Fuck all to do with me,” Franky said, spreading her arms wide. And for once it was the truth. She couldn’t be arsed fighting the Queen on her no drugs stance, and besides, Franky wasn’t top dog anymore. Hardly worth the effort.

Bea’s palm suddenly slammed against the tiles just behind Franky, and next thing she knew she was nose to nose with Bea, curls of angry red framing her face. “You better not have anything to do with this, or you’re dead,” Bea said, almost spitting the words.

“Careful Red, you’re making me wet,” Franky said, twisting her mouth into a smirk. Bea was shit at intimidation, not that anyone would say it to her face, not with Maxine on the leash. So, Franky figured she might as well toy with her. What she wasn’t expecting was the look she saw right there, just now. It was only for a second, but Franky knew a twitch of interest when she saw one. _From the Queen herself?_ Franky let out a coarse laugh at the thought, shattering the mix of sexual tension and anger. She lightly batted Bea’s arm away.

“The fuck do you think you’re going?” Bea asked, frowning.

“I got nothing to do with it, and you need to calm the fuck down,” Franky said, moving closer to Bea until she had her lips to her ear, “besides, wouldn’t you rather fuck than fight?” she asked half-jokingly, but also to test her earlier observation. She pulled back to study Bea’s face closely, but this time found nothing but rolled eyes and a look of annoyance.

Bea exhaled loudly through pursed lips, shook her head, then turned to leave the room. _She didn’t say no_ , Franky realised, and decided to tease just one more time. “Meet me here before lockup, I’ll show you a good time,” Franky said, rewarded with another fierce glare. She winked at Bea and grinned slyly, pointing finger guns and ignoring a clear frown of disapproval, “Don’t say I didn’t offer,” she continued, shrugging her arms and quickly barging past the other woman.

—

It was getting late, and after kitchen cleaning duties were over Franky toyed with the idea of swinging by the showers, just on the off-chance that Bea took her up on the offer. She shook her head and laughed quietly to herself. Not like she’d ever say no to any chance of fucking Bea, but to expect the Queen herself to turn up? _Nah, not gonna happen. Get over yourself, Franky._

Once she’d talked herself out of doing anything embarrassing, Franky headed to her cell, but on the way the sound of a muffled conversation caught her ear.

“… seen Bea? She should be back by now.” Franky overheard Maxine’s voice.

“Oh yeah love, she said something about running an errand, not to worry and she’d be back later.” Liz’s voice this time.

“No fucking way,” Franky muttered to herself, knitting her eyebrows into a puzzled expression. _I mean sure, time locked up here can do things to a person, to anyone really. Maybe red has an itch after all. Or maybe she’s not in the showers and I’m just being a fucking idiot_ , Frankly mused.

“What’s up with you?” Booms interrupted her thoughts, looking somewhere between perplexed and pissed off.

“Hey Booms, do us a favour? Bar of chocolate in it for ya.” Franky said, grinning when Boomer’s face lit up.

“Yeah! I mean, well, depends what it is,” Boomer said, fidgeting slightly.

“Just keep an eye on the shower corridor for a bit - shout down if you see anyone coming?”

“Uh, ok. How come?”

“My secret.” Frankie grinned, then smiled wryly at Booms one more time before walking off. She was going to look bloody stupid if the showers were empty, if Bea were busy running some other errand. _Why should I even care anyway? Why am I even doing this?_ Franky’s thoughts toiled away but her curiosity carried her forwards, until she was inside the shower block. She closed the door behind with a soft click and walked further in, feeling more and more ridiculous with each step. She’d let her ego get her into shit before, in fact no doubt Bea would walk in right about now and take the piss or somethi-

“You came then?” Bea’s voice shattered Franky’s thoughts, and she walked into view. She folded her arms across her chest awkwardly, and Franky felt sure she looked embarrassed, especially since she wouldn’t meet her eye to eye this time.

“Fuck,” Franky exclaimed in a half-laugh, and half what she figured might be relief, “Are you for real then?”

“Look, I’m tense, alright. If I don’t do something I’ll… I dunno, fucking explode,” Bea said, finally meeting Franky’s gaze.

Franky couldn’t help but look behind Bea’s back, then scan the entire room, feeling pretty sure this was some elaborate plan to make her look as stupid as fucking possible.

“It’s just us, okay?” Bea said, and began to look irritable.

“Well, don’t need to ask me twice,” Franky said, leaning forwards and trapping Bea’s slightly smaller frame against the wall, “always wanted to fuck a redhead.” Franky hovered there for a moment, nose to nose and eye to eye with the new top dog. She couldn’t help but wonder what Bea would taste like, and she bit her lip in anticipation.

“You’d better not tell any-” Bea began, in a dry voice.

“-Shh, our secret,” Frankie grinned, quickly cutting Bea’s voice off with a hasty kiss, then another, slower, more sensual one. Bea’s lips were soft to the touch, but seemed hesitant to kiss back. “You’re not fucking with me, right?” Franky asked quietly, then felt angry at herself for showing her vulnerable side.

“No. I… need this,” Bea said, looking at Franky with something other than anger for a change. Franky felt pretty sure this was the most honest they’d ever been with each other, and she slowly pushed her hand beneath Bea’s top, finding firm muscle and soft skin beneath. She saw Bea’s eyes close at her touch, but for some reason Bea’s body felt really tense, and Franky had a sudden realisation.

“Shit, you’ve never been with a woman, right? Is that why you’re all tense and shit?”

“Fuck you!” Bea said, her mouth twisting into a smile. _Pretty rare sight lately, but nice to see_ , Franky thought.

“Thought it was you who wanted fucking,” Franky remarked with a cocky grin, closing in for another kiss.

This time Bea kissed back eagerly, locking her lips hard against Franky’s and knotting fingers into her hair. Bea’s tongue slipped across her lower lip and Franky moaned, realising very quickly that Bea Smith could fucking _kiss_. Franky soon got caught up in the moment, in Bea’s lips, taste, smell. She tugged her own clothes off between hungry, eager kisses, and paused only to savour the sight of Bea stripping down bare.

Franky bit down on her lip hard, and couldn't help but stare. She never thought she’d see anything like this; Bea, right there in front of her, gorgeous breasts, toned bod, and a tuft of brown hairs just begging for her to explore. Franky felt her throat turn dry, but before she could reach out Bea’s hands were at her shoulders, forcefully reversing their positions. Franky hissed at how cold the tiles were against her back but soon felt distracted by Bea’s touch. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and enjoyed the feeling of Bea’s hands as they explored her body, hungry, rough, and hot.

Bea closed in, gliding her mouth down the middle of Franky’s torso, between her breasts. She paused, and shot a quick glare upwards, looking like a predator about to catch it’s prey. Now that’s a fucking turn on, Franky thought, and barely managed to stifle a moan when Bea’s heated lips captured a nipple. She locked her fingers into the red curls at her chest and tugged, roughly demanding more, feeling herself get wetter by the second as Bea’s tongue danced in smooth circles.

She felt Bea’s hands explore her body freely, around her waist and rear, then down between her legs, into thick black strands, fingers skirting over the wetness that had formed there. Frankly let out a half-moan, half cough, and tugged at Bea’s curls, forcing the redhead to meet her eyes, “we only got time for one of us to come,” Franky paused to lick her lips, “and I’m pretty sure I made the offer.”

Bea’s shoulders shook with a chuckle, but she rose to her full height, and tilted her head to one side, “Alright then, what are you waiting for?” she asked, taking a step back, opening her palms at her sides and cocking an eyebrow.

“Okay gorgeous, but you’re gonna want to be sitting down first,” Franky said, her mouth set in a wide smirk. She nodded her head towards one of the wooden benches surrounding the room.

“Is that right?” Bea asked with an eyebrow arched. Franky stared as the redhead slowly walked to the bench, paying particular attention to Bea’s firm ass. Bea sat and stared right back at Franky, clearly not intimidated. She slowly opened her legs, revealing glistening inner thighs, and made a beckoning motion.

Franky chuckled, feeling a sense of disbelief over seeing this side of Bea. She approached the woman slowly, waiting for her to change her mind. But Bea didn’t flinch, as usual. “You know, you’re actually pretty fucking hot,” Franky said, kneeling down in front of Bea.

“Thanks. Not bad yourself,” Bea said, managing another smile. Franky watched as Bea threaded fingers into her black hair, “you gonna do this or what?”

“Don’t you fucking know it,” Franky said, feeling herself grin widely before kissing her way down Bea’s abdomen, then between her thighs, tasting the wetness that had coated most of the skin there. She paused at Bea’s pink, wet folds, then took Bea into her mouth and slowly rolled her tongue against a very swollen, very wet clit.

Bea’s quiet, muffed sounds of approval were one of the most erotic things Franky had ever heard. They rumbled deep in Bea’s chest, pure sounds of need, of relief. Bea’s fingers tugged at her hair, letting her know when she’d found the right spot, and so Franky rolled her tongue in firm circles there, over and over again. She was soon rewarded by Bea’s legs folding around her shoulders, pulling her frame forward, trapping her.

Franky could tell this wouldn’t take long. She figured Bea hadn’t fucked anyone for years, and no doubt her husband had been shit in bed back then anyway. She chanced a glance upwards, enjoying the sight of Bea, eye’s clothed, lips apart, cheeks flush. It didn’t take Franky long to find the perfect rhythm, her tongue meeting Bea’s needs, stroking perfect circles.

“Fuck…” Bea whispered throatily, maybe a bit too loudly, but Franky didn’t care. Too late to stop now. Bea started to grind harder against Franky’s mouth, and more wetness spilled out, surrounding her tongue. It was almost more than Franky could take… she groaned into Bea’s entrance, and smoothly slid two digits into the velvet folds. “Mmh fuck!” Bea exclaimed, definitely too loudly this time. Franky knew she’d better pick up the pace before the screws showed, so she curled her fingers into Bea’s wetness, kept her tongue running around her clit, and started to fuck Bea hard, sliding her fingers into sleek wetness over and over, matching the rhythm of Bea’s desperate hips.

Bea’s fingers suddenly tightened into Franky’s hair, and she was pulled forward roughly, held firm against Bea’s clit. Bea gasped loudly, juddered against Franky’s lips and and moaned, apparently telling the whole fucking prison that she was coming. Franky, with what little was left of her senses, moved her free hand up to Bea’s lips to quieten her down, but instead her digits were sucked into hungry lips, between sharp teeth, with Bea groaning and writhing the whole time.

Franky kept her mouth and fingers where Bea needed them most, until Bea’s hands relaxed their strong grip, loud groans died down to quieter whispers, and hard pulses softened to mild tremors around her fingers. That must have been some fucking orgasm, Franky thought, panting against Bea’s thigh.

Once her breathing had slowed to normal, Franky knelt upright and stood to her feet, wiped her lips with the back of her hand, and met Bea’s eyes while tasting what was left of her. She looked different, somehow. Relaxed for once maybe. To Franky’s surprise, Bea smiled, a full smile this time, no bullshit behind it.

“I’ll give you this, Franky,” Bea said, her cheeks still flush as she clumsily stood to her feet, “you’re not all talk.”

“Well, if you ever need a repeat performance…” Franky said with a grin. She picked up her clothes and busied herself getting dressed, trying to hide how stoked she felt at the compliment.

“Maybe… but next time, it’s your turn,” Bea replied, and she surprised Franky again by winking.

“Hah! Damn straight it is,” Franky chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. She watched inquisitively as Bea got dressed, wondering how little she actually knew about the woman. “You head out first yeah? Don’t want people getting suspicious,” she said, smirking.

“Doubt they’d believe it anyway,” Bea said, tying her hair back up in the mirror.

“Not even sure I do,” Franky said with a laugh, “I mean just imagine, top dog in secret raunchy lesbian sex scanda-”

“Franky…” Bea warned, although her eyes were definitely smiling.

“Like I said, our secret,” Franky smiled.

It didn’t take them long to get dressed, and Franky was surprised to find herself feeling remorseful that they’d soon be back to normal out there, whatever normal meant. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to scowl quite so harshly at the top dog anymore, but hoped nobody would notice.

“Right then,” Bea said, taking a deep breath, with her hand on the door.

“After you,” Franky said, slapping Bea on the ass quickly while she still could. Bea gave her one last lingering look, a smile on her lips and a playful flicker in her eyes, before she headed outside. _Not such a shit week after all_ , Franky thought, smiling to herself.


End file.
